


Cerberus

by ifwegettherebysunset



Series: Puzzle Dates [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Awkward Nerd Atem, Feel-good, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Use of FF Power to Give Atem a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Now that they're in separate bodies, Atem finally decides to go for it and asks Yugi on a date.Unfortunately, this isn't a duel. But, as always, he can count on Yugi to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like a lot of people depict Atem as a suave, seductive guy. Probably because of his deep voice. But I don't see him that way. I see him as an awkward bunny who loves games. Even if he got his memories back: he had friends, sure, but as Pharaoh, there probably weren't many occasions where he could socialize like a normal human being. Dueling, formal talks, and giving orders were probably what he knew how to do best.
> 
> Please love yourself. Accept awkward nerd Atem. I hope to give you a taste of that here.
> 
> Also, fun fact: I used one of my decks to help me with the plot. The first card at the bottom was Mythical Beast Cerberus, which is great because Hades was an awkward bunny and named Cerberus that way because it actually means "spotted." Heart of the cards really helped me out on that one xp
> 
> I'll stop rambling now. I hope you enjoy!

This should be simple.

Every time Atem looks at Yugi, that's what comes to mind:  _this should be simple._ They've shared all that anyone could share: body, soul, mind, heart. Certainly they've kept secrets of their own, but everyone is entitled to a few of those, and it doesn't change the fact that they know each other at their very cores. It's an instinctive trust, an unbreakable bond even now, when they're in separate bodies. The smallest nuances of their behaviors and feelings are read just as easily as before.

So Atem knows when Yugi is attracted to someone. He also knows when it's purely physical, or something deeper. Yugi can undoubtedly tell the same about him.

He reiterates: this should be simple.

Each of their friends, including Sugoroku, has given the same advice in a nutshell: "just go for it! Be yourself!"

Atem's starting to realize the latter, but he finds that that doesn't exactly help. There's no precedent in his life for Yugi: Mahaad's devotion, Mana's smile, Set's steadfastness, they don't prepare him for this. Pharaohs were likened to the divine. Regular socialization may as well not have existed for him outside of too-brief moments with Mana, and she rarely called him by his real name.

Also, he's pretty sure none of Khemet's marriage traditions would suit his bond with Yugi. At all.

This is not simple.

 

In the end, Atem treats it like a duel as much as he can: he plans ahead, maps out an outline of what they could do. Prizes from dueling tournaments basically makes the money element obsolete, though he doesn't go near anything fancy. He's not sure if it's any good though. Perhaps he should trust Yugi's judgment on what they should do instead.

Going in without a clear plan doesn't help Atem's nerves. On their adventures, he and his friends usually threw themselves headfirst, but at least they knew their cards would be used and something would be done. This is a whole new kind of adventure, one that Atem must ultimately do alone.

Maybe he's overthinking this. After dueling for so many years, he's used to overthinking. With any luck, the heart of the cards will extend to this. But probably not.

"Atem, are you alright?"

Atem blinks up at Yugi. They're watching the shop together while Sugoroku goes out for groceries, so it's just them for now, Yugi taking care of shelving while Atem is supposed to be looking over the accounts.

He could try right now. With his cards in his hands, Atem feels invigorated. Comforted.

"You've been acting strange lately," Yugi continues, "Is something on your mind?"

The question is a formality. He knows something is on Atem's mind. But Yugi always phrases it like that: an invitation to talk, one that Atem doesn't have to take. Yugi is wonderful like that.

Yugi is wonderful, period.

It comes out in a rush: "Are you free this Sunday?"

Oh Ra, he's actually doing this.

Yugi smiles. "Yeah. Did you want to do something?"

Thumbing the side of his deck, Atem straightens his shoulders and tries to sound confident―think of summoning Dark Magician, think of summoning Dark Magician―"Yes."

Yugi's smile twitches. It's the twitch that means he's hopeful about something, but he doesn't dare act on it. It's the smile he used to give Anzu until Atem embraced him in front of the Door and vowed to live one last life. He wants to take the next step, but he's not sure if it would work, if it's too soon after the Ceremonial Duel. It has only been a month, after all.

It's still Atem's move. No traps await him but the ones on his field, and he can keep those face-down if he just focuses on the one across from him.

"But―" he clears his throat. "If you would be―that is, if you'd like―it could be...not just an outing."

Trap activated.  _Great_.

Yugi's big eyes widen. "Like...a date?" He straightens too. "Atem, are you asking me out on a date?"

He's openly eager about the prospect. Trap countered. If Atem just doesn't activate the next one, he'll be golden. All it takes is one word, that's all. One word.

"Yes. If you want. It doesn't have to be. We could―call our friends instead. But it's your choice. I would like it to be."

Atem's brain short-circuits on a slew of Ancient Egyptian curse words. His deck hums under his fingers, trying to comfort while at the same time suppressing laughter.

Yugi isn't laughing, though. He never laughs at someone's expense; he's too good for that. Instead, he tentatively reaches across the counter for Atem's free hand. His smile is positively radiant, soothing Atem's nerves in an instant.

"I'd like it to be a date too," he says quietly.

He pushes on his tip-toes and kisses Atem's cheek.

Atem swears he sees Winged Dragon of Ra do a twirl outside. 

"You would?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"That's...great! So. We'll just―uh―"

Yugi smiles fondly. It's the smile he uses whenever Atem doesn't understand something about modern social cues. But it's not mocking or exasperated. It's just a lovely smile.

"Sunday," he says, "we can leave after breakfast?"

Atem nods eagerly. "Yes. That would be―nice."

Yugi squeezes his hand. "Then it's a date."

Atem is certain his grin will be stuck on his face for the rest of his life. "Yes. It's a date."

Yugi shoots him one last beautiful smile before turning back to shelving. Atem takes advantage and covers his grin with his hand.

He  _did it_.

 

Oh no. He did it.

What does he do? How does he act? Should he dress up? Should he get flowers or something? Being himself still doesn't help here! This isn't a diplomatic meeting, this is  _Yugi_!

Atem breathes out. That's right. This is Yugi. His partner in every way but one, and today will secure that last piece. If all goes well.

What if it  _doesn't_ go well?

He's overthinking again. Deck, where's his deck? Oh, right, in his belt.

He draws Kuriboh. The little monster winks at him from his card, singing cheerfully. Atem takes another deep breath.

"You're right," he murmurs, a smile easing onto his face, "This may not be my area, but that shouldn't stop me. It's never stopped Yugi―or you, for that matter."

Kuriboh chirps. Atem thanks him and returns him to his deck. He goes down to breakfast.

Yugi's not wearing anything out of the ordinary. He's dressed casually in that grey vest he wore when they met Otogi. It makes every color of his features twice as brilliant. His eyes shine like amethyst gems, his hair all the more striking―Atem instantly feels terribly inadequate in his simple sleeveless black shirt and pants. He thought dressing as Yugi did for them on their outing with Anzu was the best idea, so he just went with that. He really should've thought twice.

Then Yugi smiles at him, bright and sweet. Atem practically floats to his side.

This is Yugi. Everything will be fine.

"You two look bouncy this morning," Sugoroku says, sitting across from them. "Anything exciting happening?"

There's a twinkle in his eye. He knows exactly what happened.

Yugi glances at Atem, beatific smile still on his face. "Well...Atem and I are going out. On a date."

Atem's heart  _thumps_. He presses against Yugi's side, and is delighted when Yugi eagerly presses back.

Sugoroku's beaming. "Well, it's about time!"

Yugi blushes. "Grandpa, it's only been a month since Atem got his own body."

"But your souls were entwined long before that." Another  _thump_. Atem is amazed they don't seem to hear it. "You leave the dishes to me today. No buts! I'm sure you have plans."

Oh. Right. Plans.

Yugi turns his smile back on Atem, open and trusting.

Yes.  _Plans_. 

Atem still hasn't figured his out.

 

"So," Yugi says once they're outside, "what do you want to do?"

It's a beautiful day. Yugi looks positively radiant, somehow even more so than usual. Most likely because Atem can finally hold his hand and know that it means something more.

But. Plans.

His deck hums against his hip. Atem brightens with inspiration.

"Why not check out that shop down the street? The one that allows you to trade cards?"

Yugi beams with him. "Sounds awesome! And hey, it's near the theater. We could see what's playing. There's a new movie I've been wanting to see―if you want, that is."

Atem heaves a quiet sigh of relief. He can always count on Yugi. "Absolutely. Especially if it's the same movie you were talking about last week."

"Wow. You remember that?"

Atem blinks. "Of course. I always remember what you say."

Yugi's cheeks redden. "I mean, it's the same for me too. I never forget our talks."  _Thump, thu-thump_. "I just―didn't think you did. No one's ever really―" he shrugs. "Even with our friends, I guess I'm not used to it."

Atem sidles closer so their shoulders brush. "We have time."

They grin at each other.

Goodness. Why had Atem been so worried?

 

They end up watching the movie after a fruitful trading session at the card shop. Yugi puts his head on Atem's shoulder during the previews and doesn't take it away until the big action scene when he cheers the protagonist on. Atem cheers with him, albeit more subdued because he's a little busy watching  _his date_ 's eyes lit up with excitement.

His date. Of all the people in Domino―in the  _world_ ―Yugi Mutou chose him.

Their hands are getting sweaty, but they don't let go.

Yugi rambles about the movie, and Atem rambles back. The movie really was a great experience; Atem's never seen one with his own eyes except for that one outing with Anzu. They don't talk about what they're going to do next, but somehow their feet take them to the arcade, and neither of them object.

They play racing games, ski ball, and fighting games against each other. They stay away from shooting games due to their mutual dislike for guns, deciding to shoot baskets instead. Atem is passable where Yugi's aim is terrible. But they end up laughing anyway and moving to the next game.

Every round ends in either a draw or a high score that's better by two points at most. Sometimes Atem comes out on top, sometimes Yugi. Either way, they strive to be  _KAI_ 's score.

Despite his short legs, Yugi is surprisingly adept at dancing games. He claims it's from Anzu insisting on playing with him when they were kids. In any case, Atem is grateful for the opportunity to watch his partner dance.

It's all going perfectly.

Naturally, something must go wrong.

After Yugi trots back to Atem, sweaty and grinning, Atem offers to hold his vest a while longer while he cools off. Yugi shakes his head and drapes it on his shoulders without putting his arms through. He wipes his hands on his pants before offering his palm to Atem.

"One more round of Fighters?" Yugi asks hopefully.

Atem grins. "Exactly what I was thinking."

They're almost to the consoles when a tall boy with big eyes struts over, a few friends in tow. Atem would like to make it known that this boy's eyes hold none of the charm Yugi's have. Instead, they look wrong on his face.

"Guys shouldn't wear makeup," the boy sneers. "Or  _jewelry_."

Atem blinks, fingers automatically going to hover over his eyeliner. He's also applied a foundation to accentuate his cheekbones, put a little work into his eyebrows, but he figures the boy doesn't notice the finer details.

"I don't see a problem," he says casually. "This is a modern age. And even in ancient times, men wearing such things were encouraged."

"It ain't right!" the boy snaps, "What are you, a pussy?"

Atem raises an eyebrow. He opens his mouth―

"Why does it bother you so much?" Yugi asks.

The boy growls, "I told you! It ain't right!"

"But why? I mean, you're wearing a pink shirt under that sweatshirt. I can see it under the collar. By your hypermasculine logic, doesn't that mean  _you're_ a pussy?"

Atem has heard Yugi curse before, but he's never heard him drop a word like that so casually. It's―quite extraordinary, even though he knows that Yugi is anything but an innocent little thing.

The boy splutters. His friends are snickering behind his back.

Yugi shrugs. "I'm just saying. Also, scientifically speaking? The vagina is _way_ stronger than you're giving credit for. Anyway, we're on a date. If you've got any other problems, I'd be happy to explain those for you too." Silence. "Okay then. Come on, Atem."

As they walk away, the boy mutters, "Fucking homos."

Atem starts. Really now, this is a family friendly place. There's no need for such language.

He's about to tell him so, when Yugi sighs and walks back over. He surprises the boy by reaching up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You should know that I hate violence," he says. "But my date and I have waited a long time for today. And I won't stand by while you insult him."

Atem almost doesn't see the movement. One moment, the boy is grinding his teeth, the next he's on the floor, clutching his balls.

"Have a nice day," says Yugi. "I hope you'll be more open-minded in the future."

With a final pat on the boy's shoulder, Yugi turns and reaches for Atem's hand. He smiles at him as if a boy wasn't whimpering behind them.

"Let's see if you can beat my score this time!" he says.

Atem kisses him. Under the circumstances, he probably shouldn't, but he can't help it. And when it happens, he wonders how he hasn't been doing it ever since the Door closed.

He also has no idea what he's doing. But once again, Yugi knows exactly how to help. They keep it soft and chaste per the public setting, taking both of each other's hands.

It feels  _right_. As if, for the first time in a millennia, Atem has finally found solid ground. A foundation for things to come, all wrapped in sweet freedom. For all that, Atem's knees feel like jelly.

They press their foreheads against each other.

"Thank you, Yugi," Atem murmurs. "That was very brave of you."

Yugi smiles. "I learned from the best."

They laugh. The boy has been hauled away by now, leaving just them―give or take a few cheering onlookers.

Seeing their audience, Yugi says, "Why don't we go home and have a duel instead? Winner gets to pick what video game to play after dinner."

Atem has come to greatly enjoy low-stake duels. He smiles, nuzzling his forehead against Yugi's.

"That sounds wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> I believe it's 100% canon that Atem can and will wax poetic about Yugi all day every day. That's why I went overboard when describing our favorite baby panda.


End file.
